Goten's Grades
by Music4Piano
Summary: Goku and Chichi visit Goten's teacher to straighten out his schooling.


Goten's Grades 

Authors Notes: This was my very first fanfic and I wrote if months ago, but it was never posted anywhere. So this can be a real treat for some of you. Enjoy! 

Warnings: None that I can think of. Just good, clean fun!!! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I am only using them in this story. Thank you. 

*****~***** 

The sun was shining brightly, until a few moments ago when it slipped behind a light puffy cloud. Goku could feel the cool air around him as the warmth from the sun left him. He and Chichi were on their way to Goten's school to meet with his teacher. Chichi did not look pleased and you could tell that Goten was having trouble in class. Goku had no idea (as usual) what was going on. He was only going because Chichi would not serve dinner until they got back and he would not get any dinner unless he went with her. 

***** 

Chichi had set up the appointment when Goten brought home his report card and tried hiding it in a vase in the kitchen. Since Chichi spends so much time in the kitchen cooking for her always-hungry family, the report card was soon found. 

"Why was this in one of my favorite vases?" Chichi had asked Goten, throwing the card in his face. 

"Umm… hehe… It was supposed to be next to the flowers, but I guess it slipped and fell in the vase," Goten had lied, hoping that it would work. 'Trunks said that she would never find it in there. He's so lucky that he doesn't have to worry about grades, his smarts are inherited from Bulma,' Goten had thought miserably. 

***** 

Before the couple left to go to the school, Chichi had asked Gohan to stay home and watch Goten, hoping that he would be a good influence and get their youngest son to study more. 

Chichi and Goku walked silently into the school and into the classroom where Goten's teacher, Mr. Novak, was sitting at his desk. He quickly stood when the couple entered. 

"You must be the Son's. Please come in and have a seat." He ushered them into the classroom to the children's desks set up in front of her desk. The two sat down uncomfortably for the desks were incredibly small for adults to be sitting in. 

"Hello, I'm Mr. Novak. I'm very please to meet you both," he addressed the couple as if he were addressing his class. 

"Hi, I'm Chichi and this is my husband Goku." Chichi frowned when she looked at her husband and realized that he had not changed out of his fighting gi. It was covered with dust and dirt and had been ripped in several places from his daily sparing matches with Vegeta. Goku just smiled when Chichi had mentioned his name. 

Mr. Novak saw what Chichi was frowning about and dismissed it. "Why don't we get down to business?" he said trying to draw Chichi's attention away from her husband's clothes. 

"Yes," Chichi agreed, forgetting for a moment about Goku's appearance, "we need to discuss Goten's grades in class." 

"Ah… yes… Goten," Mr. Novak started shuffling through the papers on his desk, "well you see Goten is a very bright child, he just doesn't apply himself in class. I see him hanging around with an older boy that doesn't seem to be influencing him in a good way." 

Goku was already lost but tried to look like he understood everything the teacher was saying. 'If this were a sensi talking about fighting techniques, then I would be able to understand everything he was saying. The only thing I understand right now is that I'm hunger and I don't get to eat until this is over. Please hurry Mr. Novak, I'm starving!' Goku thought. 

Chichi on the other hand was listening intently, trying to figure out where she had gone wrong this her little Goten, 'Why won't Goten do anything in class? Who is this delinquent boy that is such a bad influence on my son? Maybe I haven't spent enough time with my little Goten. Why didn't Goku change like I told him to before we left?' 

Mr. Novak was having some thoughts of his own, 'What happened to his guy? He must have gotten in a fight or something. Why does he have this big stupid grin on his face? Yuck… he just started drooling! How disgusting!' Mr. Novak made a very disgusted face at Goku. Goku saw that Mr. Novak was looking at him and just smiled wider, drooling a little more in the process. 

"Do you know who this boy is that is such a bad influence on my little Goten?" Chichi asked after Mr. Novak went through and showed the Son's some of Goten latest work. 

"Well," he started, "I'm not sure who he is but I know what he looks like." Mr. Novak paused for a moment to think. 

Impatiently, Chichi jumped from the tiny desk and grabbed the stunned teacher by his collar and yelled, "WELL, WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?" 

"Calm down Chichi," Goku interjected. He shifted uncomfortably in his small chair so that he could reach his wife and pull her back to her seat. 

Mr. Novak sighed in relief. 'I'm sure glad that guy was here or I would be dead right now.' 

"Well, he is only a year older," the teacher described, "and he has short purple hair--" 

"Trunks!" Goku jumped from his seat, knocking his desk and chair over in the process. He was suddenly paying very close attention. 

"Goku, sit down," Chichi scolded, "there is no need to jump out of your seat." Goku gave Chichi a strange look, remembering that she had just jumped out of her seat a few moments earlier. He obeyed anyway. 

"You know this boy?" Mr. Novak questioned the couple. 'How could they already know who this boy is from the short description I gave?' 

"Yes," Chichi responded resting her head on her hands, "he is our son's best friend. I had no idea he was such a bad influence on Goten." She began to cry and Goku reached over to comfort her. 

"It's okay Chichi," Goku consoled her, "they have played together for years and they were always this way. I'm sure that there is another reason why he is getting low grades." For once Goku was acting intelligent. 

'Whoa, this guy is weird,' Mr. Novak reasoned, 'A minute ago this guy was drooling with a big stupid grin on his face and now he is acting really smart.' 

Chichi was stunned by her husband's words. 'Who is this man? He can't be Son Goku, my husband has never acted like this. Could he be sick or did Vegeta hit him in the head too hard today? I'm so confused!' 

Goku was getting more and more impatient. 'I'm sooo hungry! Why did I have to go and say that, now it will take forever to figure out what is wrong with Goten. I'll never get to eat!' "Chichi, can we hurry, I'm hungry!" 'This chair too small and it makes my legs fall asleep.' 

'Oh good, my Goku is back to his 'normal' self,' Chichi thought happily. "I'm sorry Goku, but we can't go home until we figure out why Goten is having problems in class." 

'Noooo! Why is this happening to me? All I want to do is get out of this tiny chair and go eat dinner!' Goku thought unhappily. 

"The only thing I can think of that could be wrong with Goten, since you said it can't be this boy, Trunks, is that he just doesn't want to be in class." Mr. Novak droned on for the next ten minutes while Goku tried his hardest to pay attention and stay awake. 

'FOOD! Won't this guy ever stop so I can go home? Is it actually starting to get dark outside?' Yawn! 'Wow, that last spar with Vegeta really tired me out. Or maybe it's this teacher guy's talking that makes me so tired. I'll just shut my eyes for a moment to get this sleepiness out of my head.' Goku was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. 

"…So what I think we should do is have someone tutor Goten, just until his grades improve," Mr. Novak concluded. 

Listening intently, Chichi answered, "well that sounds like a wonderful idea. What do you think Goku?" 

There was no answer. 

"Goku? Didn't you hear what I just said?" Chichi poked her husband in the ribs to get him to answer her. 

A loud snoring suddenly filled the room. 

"GOKU! WAKE UP NOW!" Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs. That (and the smell or mention of food) was the only way to wake him up. 

"Huh?" Goku replied sleepily as he tried to figure out why Chichi was so mad all of a sudden. 

Chichi felt like kicking her naive husband out of the classroom, telling him that he would have to find his own dinner tonight and his own place to sleep, but she didn't want to seem rude in front of Goten's instructor. 

"Goku," Chichi tried to speak calmly through her clenched teeth, "I was wondering what you thought; but, since you were sleeping, you didn't hear one word of the conversation." 

Goku thought for a moment. "Yeah I did. Mr. Novak said we should get a tutor." Goku grinned happily for he was surprised that he would be able to remember any of the conversation. 

Mr. Novak and Chichi just stared at Goku, their jaws hanging open. 

"Umm… that's right Goku. So… do you think we should get Goten a tutor," that was the second time this evening that he had surprised Chichi. 'I would really like his opinion, especially since he has been acting surprisingly intelligent. Maybe he is finally changing for the better.' Chichi thought for a moment then decided that is was just a hit on the head during his many sparing sessions. 

"Well… umm… hmmm," Goku was trying to come up with some way to end this conference quick so that he could get home and eat, "well, Gohan is pretty smart, why not let him tutor Goten?" 

"Who is Gohan?" Mr. Novak interjected. 

"He is our oldest son," Chichi replied. "That would be a good idea Goku. I'm really proud of you for thinking of such a great solution to the problem." 

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I just want to get home for dinner, hehe." 

"I agree that your son, Gohan, would be a good tutor," Mr. Novak said. 

"It's settled then. Now we can go home Goku," Chichi was very pleased that something had gone right at the conference. They could now get Goten to become a better student, hopefully. 

Goku leaped from his cramped chair, almost falling over from sitting for so long in a small chair, and ran out of the room with a huge smile on his face. 'I finally get to eat!' 

Chichi jumped up from her chair, "Goku, where are you going?" 

"Home," he replied from the hallway. 

"Wait Goku, wait for me," Chichi called out to her very hunger husband. "I very sorry for my husband's actions. It was very nice talking with you about Goten. Thank you so much," Chichi told the bewildered instructor. Then rushed out of the room after Goku. 

Mr. Novak called after the retreating Chichi, "it was nice to meet you both." 'Wow, that was a peculiar couple. I hope Goten doesn't turn out like his father.' 

***** 

Goku stopped outside the school to wait for his wife to catch up. The sun was just setting as his stomach growled loudly. 'I've got to get home quick so that I can eat,' Goku thought. 

Chichi appeared behind him, panting. She had run as fast as she could so that he wouldn't leave without her. 

"Why are you out of breath, Chichi?" he asked. 

"I was afraid that you would leave without me." 

"I couldn't leave without you." Goku grinned. Chichi felt happy: he actually cared for her. "If I left with out you then you wouldn't be able to make dinner." Chichi fumed and stomped down the stairs leading to the street below. 

*****~***** 

Author's Notes: This story ended up being longer than I had hoped it would be. I've already thought of a sequel to this, but I'm not going to tell you about it. You will just have to wait to read it., and if someone even wants me to write it. I really hope you liked my story! I welcome any and all comments, questions, and suggestions! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
